Once Upon A Dream
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Tag to 3.10/ Spoilers to season 3/ Dean gets curious one night and peeks into Sam's and Bobby's dreams. inspired by Spongebob Squarepants


_This is a small one shot, complete and utter crack-fic. Haha. Lemmie know what you think!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Once Upon A Dream**

_

* * *

_

Dean and Sam had just gotten off a very emotional job. A young man named Jeremy Frost was killing people through their dreams, and when Bobby went looking into it, Jeremy got hold of Bobby's DNA and put it into a blend along with an herb called 'African Dream Root' and went after him in his dreams.

Dean and Sam saved him by calling in a favor with Bela and getting the 'African Dream Root' for themselves to save Bobby within his own head. But then Jeremy got some of Dean's DNA and went after him in his dreams as well.

Dean hadn't told Sam, but the bastard threw Dean's worst nightmare at him. It was himself. It reminded Dean of how he felt about himself and that there was no way to save him from Hell.

Sam used some of the remaining 'African Dream Root' and went in Dean's head to save him. When he successfully killed Jeremy both Sam and Dean woke up in one piece.

Now Sam and Dean were crashing one last night in Pittsburg in some motel room with Bobby across the hall.

Dean lay in his bed staring at the ceiling wide awake, he was having a tough time trying to get to sleep.

He looked over at Sam and saw that his little brother was sleeping peacefully with a big goofy grin across his drooling mouth.

Dean chuckled lightly at the sight of Sammy, and pushed the sheets off him as he sat up, his eyes still locked on Sam.

Dean wondered what Sam was dreaming about.

He looked over at the safe that was in the open closet, and then looked back to Sam's sleeping form.

Maybe Dean could satisfy his curiosity and peak into Sam's head?

No way! That would be such an invasion of privacy!

But being a big brother; that of course is what made it so perfect!

Dean bolted to his feet and made his way to the safe quietly. He twisted in the correct combination, and then opened the door swiftly.

Dean glanced back at Sam again to make sure the kid was still asleep. When he was sure that Sam wouldn't wake up, Dean grabbed the 'African Dream Root' and then bolted for the kitchenette to make that nasty yellow blend that he had only ever tried once.

When he was satisfied with the look of the drink, Dean crept to Sam's side with the glass in his hand.

As Dean towered over Sam, he counted to three in his mind and quickly pulled a tiny hair from Sam's head, causing Sam to shudder and moan. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't even breathe. He just stood over Sam with a glass of nasty yellow tea stuff in one hand, and a small hair on the other hand.

When Sam had finally relaxed, and didn't wake up, Dean sighed with relief and dropped the hair in the glass and made his way over to his bed.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed with the glass in hand and a small smirk on his face. 

_"Bottoms up." _Dean thought to himself as he downed the glass all in one swig.

**xXx**

_Like usual, Dean hadn't felt any different. He looked at the empty glass in his hands and went to go put it on the nightstand when he noticed the nightstand was no longer there. _

_Dean looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the motel room, but a small, cramped, and extremely windy room. _

_He looked down and saw Sam sitting on the ground with a big grin on his face as he slipped a parachute on his back and tied it to his waste. _

_Why would Sam be putting on a parachute?_

_Dean then looked out the window and his heart dropped to his stomach as fear gripped him tight. _

_He was in an airplane, and Sam was about to go skydiving!_

_Sam slipped a pair of goggles over his eyes and then looked up at Dean. _

_"What're you doing here? I thought you were afraid to fly!" Sam said rather cheerily. _

_Dean gave a nervous chuckle as the door to the airplane opened, and Sam made his way to his feet and grabbed the support bar at by the exit. _

_"Ya kiddin'?" Dean asked nervously, "I wouldn't miss this party for the world!" _

_Sam shrugged with his smile still intact. _

_Dean tried to make his way closer to Sam, but to his greater fear, he lost his footing and fell right out of the plane without even a parachute or goggles. _

_He screamed bloody murder, as he twisted and flipped in the air falling quickly to his impending doom with harsh wind nipping at his flesh, making his eyes water. But then Sam was at his side with a look of sheer bliss on his face. _

_"ISN'T THIS GREAT!?" Sam screamed at Dean who was still screaming and flailing. _

_"F-FAN-FREAKIN'-TASTIC! NOW PLEASE HELP ME!" Dean screamed back angrily. _

_"YOU'LL BE FINE! AS LONG AS YOU GOT YOURSELF A PARACHUTE!" Sam replied. _

_"A WHAT?" Dean asked. _

_"A PARACHUTE!" Sam responded. _

_Dean shrugged, and then concentrated. Suddenly, his boots swelled to that they looked more like clown shoes now. _

_Dean wasn't concentrating on friggin' clown shoes! What gives!?_

_"NOT A PAIR OF SHOES, DEAN! PARA-CHUTE!" Sam clarified. _

_"I'M TRYING! THIS SUCKS!"_

_Dean concentrated again, and to his relief, his shoes shrunk into their normal size. Maybe this time it would work!_

_Just then, a small yellow and white bird flew in next to Dean, and fell with him. _

_This wasn't right either!!_

_"NOT A PARAKEET, DEAN! PARA-" _

_But Sam's words were cut short when he finally landed hard on the hood of an old truck, face first. _

_"-medic." Sam said as he finished his words with a pain-filled voice. _

_Dean then landed face first in the dirt, hard. This dream really sucked. _

**xXx**

Dean sat bolt up, wide awake. That was probably the most terrifying dream he had ever seen in his life.

He looked over at Sam who now had a sour-lemon look on his face while he slept.

Dean shrugged as he made his way to his feet with his empty cup in hand and walked over to the sink in the kitchenette.

He was about to wash the cup out, when he suddenly got an idea.

What was in Bobby's head when he was having a relaxing sleep?

What was the harm in checking it out for a second?

Dean then started to make the tea-stuff again with the 'African Dream Root', and then made his way over to Sam's pile of dirty laundry bag by the door. Dean dug around in the bag until he found Sam's shirt from the previous day and dug around in the pockets until he found the small envelope with Bobby's hair.

Dean pulled out one lone hair, and slipped it into his drink and then put the envelope back in Sam's shirt, and then put the shirt back in the bag.

When that was settled, Dean sat back down on his bed and drank the concoction down without even tasting it.

**xXx**

_Dean found himself in an all white room. He looked around frantically for signs of life but didn't find anything. _

_He was starting to get a little nervous. _

_Just then, he heard a loud series of squeaking that made him turn his head turn the noise. _

_And the sight before him made Dean want to die from laughter right then and there!_

_It was Bobby with a completely blank look on his face as he rode a kiddie ride. One of those quarter animated ones in the shape of a seahorse that you'll see in a mall or outside a grocery store. _

_Dean kept his composure as he walked up to Bobby with his eyebrows knit in confusion. Of all the things Dean thought would be going through Bobby's head…this wasn't one of them!_

_"Hey Bobby, whatcha doin'?" Dean asked pretty casually. _

_"Nothin'" Bobby answered simply. _

_Dean's mouth twitched into a smile and he shrugged. _

_"You know this is a dream right?" Dean asked matter-of-factly, "You can do anything you want!" _

_"Uh huh." Bobby responded rather bored, like Dean's words hadn't really registered in his mind. _

_"I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed. _

_Dean then concentrated, and found that his 6'1 frame was now growing exponentially and stopped when he was at least 50ft high._

_Hm, why was the concentration thingy working in this dream all of a sudden?_

_"You can be as big as a skyscraper!" Dean said excitedly. _

_Bobby didn't say anything. He just continued to ride the ride with a look of pure contentment on his face. _

_Dean shrunk back into his normal 6'1 size, and scratched his chin in thought. _

_He then concentrated again, and the room was then filled with millions of Deans. _

_"I can make a million of me!" all the Dean's said happily. _

_"That's nice, Dean." Bobby said passively. _

_All the Dean's in the room then vanished, albeit the original. _

_Dean scratched his head to think of something else, but came up empty. _

_"Screw this!" Dean said with frustration. _

_"Bye Dean." Bobby said rather cheerfully._

_As Dean felt himself wake up, he rolled his eyes as he heard Bobby scream. _

_"Damn it! That was my last quarter!" _

**xXx**

Dean awoke with a start, and then sat up. That was by far, the weirdest dream he had ever been in.

He sighed as he stood up and made his way back to the kitchenette, and cleaned out the cup and put it away.

Dean figured he was done dream-walking for now.

He then took the jar of 'African Dream Root' and then put it back into the safe in the closet and spun the lock.

When the mess was cleaned, Dean made his way back to his bed and lay down. All this dream-walking made him rather tired. So he finally succumbed to his own sleep, and fell into his own dream.

**xXx**

Dean awoke the next morning to Sam shaking him awake with a tray holding two cups of coffee in one hand.

"Rise' n' shine!" Sam called to Dean who moaned in response as he sat up and took a coffee from the tray.

"Why're you so tired?" Sam asked curiously as he sat on his bed, and took his own coffee out of the tray, then throwing the tray by his pillow.

Dean shrugged, "Didn't get a good sleep."

Dean then looked at Sam and saw that he wasn't looking too good either. His face was sunken in and he looked completely exhausted.

"You don't look too good either." Dean noted as he sipped slowly at his hot coffee.

Sam shrugged, "I dunno…I guess it has something to do with the dream I had last night."

Dean stifled a laugh and asked, "What was it about?"

Sam chuckled, "We; you and I, went skydiving. And you forgot to bring a parachute, so I was telling you to I dunno, just create one or something but it was like you didn't hear me and you kept coming up with all these ridiculous things. But that distracted me so much that I forgot to open my parachute." Sam explained.

"Ah, that's awful." Dean muttered as he sipped his coffee again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean exchanged curious looks, before Sam went to go answer it.

After a couple minutes of Sam staring through the peephole, he finally opened the door for Bobby to enter.

"Hey Bobby." Sam greeted as he shut the door behind him, and then sat back down on his bed with his cup of coffee still in hand.

"Hey boys." Bobby greeted.

Dean didn't miss Bobby blush when his eyes locked on Dean's for a moment.

"What were yall jabberin' so loud about before I got here?" Bobby asked curiously. He decided to remain standing.

"I was just telling Dean that he was in my dream last night, but it was weird that's all. I mean I was skydiving, and Dean doesn't fly." Sam explained with a chuckle.

Bobby blushed a little, "Dean was in your dream too?"

Sam's head snapped in Bobby's direction, and then back to Dean who was looking down at his coffee, and not at either of them for fear that he would laugh.

Sam looked over to the safe in the closet and then back to Dean angrily.

"Dean, you didn't?" Sam asked.

Dean's head rose slowly to be met with the accusing eyes of Sam and Bobby. So in return, Dean gave them a sheepish smile.


End file.
